creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Breastplate
Basic Information An Iron Breastplate is the chest-covering part of the Iron Armor set and reduces the damage your player character torso would take from Creatures' attacks - or from physical attacks dealt by melee Weapons of other players or Explosives when PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim (by default). Iron Breastplates offer 120 defense points when equipped in the torso equipment slot. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn; instead, your Iron Breastplate will be worn invisibly, while you can select any torso Costume (some of which may look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. Iron Armor is the third (tier) armor-type that you can craft or obtain in Creativerse. How to obtain You can craft Iron Breastplates in your crafting menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), after the crafting recipe is unlocked for free by crafting or obtaining at least one Obsidian Breastplate. Iron Armor parts like Iron Breastplates can also occasionally be found in Diamond Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Corrupted Blocks, mainly on Corrupted Stone, Corrupted Leaves or Corrupted Dirt that can be found on the Corruption layer deep underground, but only in complete darkness. The Store of Creativerse does not offer any actual armor parts, but only Costumes instead that do not provide any defense points. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Iron Breastplates can be unlocked for free by crafting or obtaining at least one Obsidian Breastplate. Obsidian Breastplates can occasionally be found in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Lava layer underground, or can be obtained as loot or pet-harvest from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas, or rarely as a pet-harvest only from ordinary blue Keepas). Moreover, Obsidian Armor parts like Obsidian Breastplates can occasionally be found in Ghost Loot bags that are dropped by white Ghost Creatures that spawn at night only during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign - the seasonal Halloween event-month. Even more often, Obsidian Armor parts can be found in Haunted Ghost Treasure chests of all 3 tiers that will appear as a reward after successfully completing Idol Events, and additionally in Ghost Loot bags as well that are sometimes dropped by (not all) large red ghostly Idol Event Creatures. How to craft To craft an Iron Breastplate, you'll need: * 2 Warmworm Teeth obtained by killing Warmworms that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer and the Lava layer underground, or by taming and then harvesting from these Creatures * 2x Feral Pigsy Furs obtained by either killing (or taming and then harvesting from) Feral Pigsies that spawn on Detritus in Jungle-biomes and also in Swamplands (close to Bog Water) during the day * 2 Twines, made from Vines (from Cragwood trees and/or Wildwood trees) or from Sinews in a Processor * 3 Iron Bars made in a Forge from Iron Ore that can be extracted from Iron Nodes found on the Stalactite layer. Iron Ore can also be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests on Corrupted Blocks in dark areas * 2 Obsidian Rods made of Obsidian (bars) in a Processor. Obsidian Ore can be extracted from Obsidian Nodes mainly on the Fossil layer or in the Mountains, but Obsidian Ore can also occasionally be found in Iron Treasure Chests and Diamond Treasure Chests Crafting or taking an Iron Breastplate is the requirement to unlock the crafting recipe for Diamond Breastplates. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Iron Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Iron Will". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Obsidian Dreams". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded with 20 Iron Bars, 1 Iron Sword and 1 placeable Obsidian Treasure Chest; and this quest will also add to the Armorer Badge. Completion of this quest will then unlock the quest "Diamond in the Rough". How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Quest Objectives Category:Treasure Category:Crafted Category:Armor Category:Equipment